Con sabor a mañana
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Y Arthur siguió abrazándola con tanta fuerza que supo que en cualquier momento iba a partirla en dos pero apenas lo notó porque sabía que en cuanto la soltase se iría. Porque era tan frágil y débil que no podía ser de otra manera. Arthur/Elizabeth I


Título: Con sabor a mañana.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Arthur/Elizabeth I.

* * *

Esa mañana, Elizabeth tuvo un sueño.

Soñó con su madre y su hermana, con anillos regalados y banderas de colores, siempre los mismos. Con palabras estúpidas y absurdas susurradas en su oído y besos con sabor a mañana, de esos que tanto odiaba y adoraba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando despertó, sin embargo, no fue nada de eso lo que encontró velando al lado de su enorme cama.

-¡Pero no puede ser cierto! Por Dios, Elizabeth, ni siquiera eres _tan_ mayor…yo creía…

Arthur no fue capaz de seguir y la mujer supo que se odió a si mismo por ello. No había alzado la voz, ni siquiera había hecho el amago de intentarlo, pero sabía que no sería capaz de finalizar la frase por mucho que lo intentara. O que lo deseara.

Los ojos tranquilos y fríos de la reina no parecieron alterarse lo más mínimo ante ello.

-Bueno, Arthur-replicó con suavidad, imperturbable-, al parecer es bastante obvio que creíste mal.

-¡Pero tú no puedes morir!-exclamó el inglés por enésima vez, negando con la cabeza rotundamente, como si el simple pensamiento resultase ridículo a sus ojos. Que lo era; claro que lo era-. Eres Elizabeth I de Inglaterra, eres mi reina, eres mi…-y nuevamente notó como la garganta se le desgarraba antes de que pudiese finalizar-. Simplemente no puedes.

La mujer le miró pero no respondió en seguida, demasiado cansada como para gastar fuerzas. La cama era demasiado grande para su figura delgada y enfermiza y aunque la nación estaba sentada a su lado, muy cerca de ella, fue todo un reto para su voluntad alzar el brazo y alargarlo para acariciar la mano del rubio. Apenas logró rozarle con la yema de los dedos. Sabía que Arthur iba a tener aquella reacción, claro, por supuesto que lo sabía. Resultaba demasiado predecible.

-Arthur, yo no soy un país como tú o como España; claro que puedo morir-la mortalidad de la mujer era algo que ninguno de ellos había tocado ni una sola vez en todos aquellos años; era demasiado doloroso. Y sin embargo, notó como empezaba a formarse una pequeña sonrisa irónica en sus facciones marchitas cuando añadió-. Y, de hecho, creo que hasta he durado bastante…

-Pero…-el otro tuvo que coger aire antes de proseguir, parpadeando varias veces, sin estar seguro de cómo continuar-. ¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo? ¿No estás asustada?

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Arthur gimió y enterró el rostro en el colchón ante su respuesta. Ya sabía que sería eso lo que la mujer iba a responderle, pero no lo veía justo. ¿Es que acaso era él el único que estaba aterrorizado? Pensó, con un deje de ironía, si Francis se habría sentido así cuando sus hombres habían quemado a Jeanne d'Arc, pero en seguida desterró el pensamiento de su mente. No era el momento adecuado para recordar al francés. No era el momento adecuado para nada.

Sintió los dedos de la anciana acariciar las hebras doradas de su pelo con suavidad. Elizabeth dejó que se los besase y su expresión se volvió inesperadamente severa y rotunda un segundo después, como si fuera a decir algo. Pero Arthur nunca llegó a saber de qué se trataba porque entonces un repentino ataque de tos hizo que la reina se doblase por la mitad, haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionase con fuerza. La nación abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó bruscamente, abrazándola suavemente para tranquilizarla, sentándose más cerca de ella.

-¡Elizabeth!

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien, Arthur, no pasa nada.

-No. No estás bien-susurró, apretando los dientes con rabia contenida, notando un extraño picor en la nariz y los ojos más húmedos de lo normal-. _Damnit_…claro que no estas…_bien_…

Elizabeth notó la agonía en su tono y aunque estaba sumamente enferma no se quejó cuando el otro se aferró con demasiada fuerza a ella, escondiendo su rostro en la base del cuello para que no le viera llorar. Arthur siempre había odiado que le vieran llorar. Elizabeth siempre había odiado que el rubio llorase.

El inglés se mordió el labio y maldijo otra vez por lo bajo.

-Dios, Elizabeth…-murmuró en un hilo de voz, ahogado por la piel apergaminada de la soberana-, ¿qué va a hacer Inglaterra sin ti?

_¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?_

Elizabeth ladeó la cabeza y le miró como si fuese a abrazarle en cualquier momento. En su lugar solo acarició la palma de su mano con su dedo pulgar, demasiado cansada para nada más.

Y Arthur siguió abrazándola con tanta fuerza que supo que en cualquier momento iba a partirla en dos, pero apenas lo notó (_porque sabía que en cuanto la soltase se iría. Se iría porque era tan frágil y débil que no podía ser de otra manera_). Y dieron las dos y las tres en el reloj de la lujosa habitación. La miró un segundo y cerró los ojos, pese a que no quería dormirse.

Pasaron varias horas más sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. La respiración del rubio se normalizó pero no soltó en ningún momento a su reina.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos lentamente y esta vez fue ella quien le observó atentamente, demorándose todo lo necesario para memorizar cada una de las facciones del más joven. Durante un segundo sintió tantas ganas de llorar como había sentido Arthur y tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacerlo. Temía despertar a Inglaterra si lo hacía, al fin y al cabo.

Temía…

_¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo?_

_Arthur_…

No tuvo el valor de apartar la mirada antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, agotada. Quería verle hasta el final. Quería recordarle. Porque el no llevarse nada de él, ni siquiera una última imagen, un último recuerdo, era lo que más la aterraba.

Era lo único que lo hacía.

_Arthur. _

Y entonces, sonrió.

-Cuídate.

_Sé feliz._

* * *

Cuando despertó, Arthur no tuvo que mirarla para saber que algo iba horriblemente mal. Aterradoramente mal.

_¿Elizabeth?_

La mujer seguía tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior, con su cabello canoso suelto y desperdigado en la almohada y los parpados cerrados con suavidad. Arthur parpadeó y volvió a intentarlo otra vez. Estaba preciosa dormida, por supuesto, pero Arthur quería que despertase de una vez.

-¿Elizabeth?-susurró, alargando la mano para coger la suya con suavidad-. Elizabeth, despierta-La voz le temblaba un poco y tuvo que detenerse un instante a coger aire antes de repetir con algo más de seguridad-. Despierta, Elizabeth, por favor...

_Por favor, Elizabeth, despierta, por favor. Vamos, mi reina, tú has pasado por mucho más. Te quiero. Despierta, maldita sea, despierta. Por favor, __**despierta**__._

No despertó.

Y cuando no lo hizo, Arthur supo de inmediato que estaba completa y absolutamente solo. Otra vez.

Miró a la anciana que había en la cama junto a él, vieja y marchita, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Vacilante, el rubio alargó ambos brazos para volver cogerla y alzarla con cuidado y suavidad, abrazándola de nuevo, enterrando la cara en su pelo y aspirando su aroma. Olía bien. Elizabeth siempre había olido bien.

Apretó aún más el agarre y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Por Dios, Elizabeth…

_Elizabeth._

La separó de si mismo y recorrió sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos. Luego le besó la frente porque aún creía que iba a abrir los ojos en cualquier momento y a regañarle por besarla en los labios nada más despertarse. A Elizabeth nunca le había gustado los besos recién levantada porque creía que no sabían bien. No sabía que Arthur pensaba que sus labios eran los más dulces del mundo. Nunca se lo había dicho.

Nunca podría hacerlo.

Y esa noche, esa y cientos de noches después, fue Arthur el único que soñó.

Soñó con ojos brillantes y cálidos, con sonrisas orgullosas y con princesas. Con tiempos mejores. Con regaños y sermones. Con "no me olvidarás, ¿verdad, Arthur?" y "Por supuesto que no, majestad, claro que no". Con promesas imposibles de cumplir y besos con sabor a mañana.

_Con aquel "despierta" todavía sellado en sus labios. _

* * *

Notas de la autora: Tengo la horrible sensación de que me ha quedado muy parecido a mi Francis/Jeanne d'arc, "Nunca demasiado tarde", pero esta pareja me obligó a escribirlo. Y sí, yo _odio_ dar besos recién levantada, ehe.

Elizabeth I fue una buena reina, a pesar de todo. Arthur la quería. Y ella quería a Arthur, pese a ser llamada "la reina virgen". Le he cogido mucho cariño a la pareja y, solo para quien quiera saberlo, Elizabeth I murió a la edad de setenta años debido a problemas de debilidad e insomnio.

U-Una cosita a comentar, aún a riesgo de sonar muy borde ;A; Hay personas que dejan muchísimas de mis historias en favoritos y, de verdad, muchísimas gracias, pero agradecería que, si _tanto_ les gustan mis historias, me dejasen un Review porque, la verdad, no cuesta mucho y a mí me hacen mucho mas feliz *^*

¡Gracias!~

Mmmm… ¿Review?


End file.
